Striking Twelves
by The Silent Stars Go By
Summary: Now it's time to take a bow, Like all your other selves. Eleven's hour is over now; The clock is striking Twelves.


_Now it's to take a bow,_

_Like all your other selves._

_Eleven's hour is over now._

_The clock is striking twelves._

The Doctor stood at Trenzalore, gazing at the town of Christmas, old and grey. He was dying, and the Dalek assault was worsening. So this is where he ends up: Christmas Town. Of course, it wasn't a bad place. Not too shabby. Beat the place where Ten ended up- in that nasty radiation chamber.

As he walked away from the church's balcony, he heard a whirring characteristic of a Type 40 TARDIS. He ran out, but then he gasped. He saw a man, a young man with an overcoat. His hair was spiked up and brown. Ten stared at Eleven. Eleven stared at Ten. Ten proceeded to break the silence.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor.", Ten said as he started to cry, "And I don't want to go."

"So you are. Glad to see you back.", said Eleven as he hobbled to shake Ten's hand.

Ten glanced away. Then, he spoke.

"This is where I end up, then?", Ten asked.

"Yes. But don't be sad. Look at all these drawings!", said Eleven as he showed Ten a picture of him and Handles.

Ten smiled, and replied, "I'm not. It's time I got my reward.

"Eleven then said, "Well then, goodbye Bonnebol!"

Just as Ten left, another Police Public Call Box came into view. This time, a man with large ears, a black jacket, shaved head, and toothy grin stepped out. Eleven gasped as he saw Nine walk out, staggering.

"Hello Doctor. I trust you're doing well?", Eleven asked.

"I'm fantastic.", Nine answered happily.

"Well, of course you are. You've got it all ahead of you. The Medusa Cascade, Harry Saxon, Donna.", Eleven replied.

"Will Rose…", Nine started.

"Don't worry about her Doctor.", Eleven interrupted, "She'll do fine."

Nine stepped into his console room just as Rose started to wake up.

Suddenly, a man came out from behind. He looked all worn and war-torn, just like he was now. It was the Oncoming Storm.

"Glad to see I've grown up", was all he said as he turned and went back as he was turning bright yellow.

A TARDIS once again interrupted the Doctor's work. It was the Eighth Doctor. His face was quivering in fear of the future. His romance was dissolving, replaced by militarism. His regeneration was so vast that it was projecting to the end of his timeline.

"Doctor, what have I done.", he asked Eleven.

"You have done what none dared to do, go where none would go after. You are becoming a dark soldier. But don't worry, you'll get your ladies soon enough.", Eleven answered.

Eight smirked at Eleven's remark, then said, "Physician, heal thyself." as he drank to the birth of The Predator.

As Eight faded, the Doctor's phone in his TARDIS rang.

Seven was calling. "Hello, help please! The Master is esacping into my TARDIS, I repeat, the Master is escaping into my TARDIS! Code mauve!", Seven frantically cried.

Eleven then answered, "Sorry, can't interfere with my own timeline! Anyway, have fun with being ginger!"

"Doctor?", Seven asked As Eleven hung up.

Six then appeared with his TARDIS. He was exasperated. He stepped out and took a look at where he was.

"Brilliant, just brilliant! I'm stuck in a frozen, Dalek-filled wasteland with a doddering old man!", he gasped.

"Hey, that's no way to treat yourself! Besides, your ride is leaving!", Eleven responded.

Six just barely made it into his TARDIS before the Rani's tractor beam pulled it away to her lab. But, he took one last look at Eleven and said, "Oh Lord not the bowtie." as he was pulled away.

As night fell once again on Trenzalore as a TARDIS appeared. Five fell out. He was hallucinating badly. The Eleven went in. Five looked up at him.

"Adric…", Five said.

"Rest now, my dear Doctor, you musn't die. Have a brave heart. It would bring great pleasure to your enemies to see you die.", Eleven said as he put a compress on Five's forehead.

Eleven sent the TARDIS back to Androzani. It needed to be there.

The TARDIS appeared again. This time, Four stepped out with Adric.

"Doctor, this isn't the Logopolis!", he said.

"Of course it is. Tell me, sir,", as Four pointed to Eleven, "This is the Logopolis, isn't it?"

"Trenzalore, this is Trenzalore.", Eleven answered as he turned around.

"See, Doctor! I'm right", gloated Adric.

"Shut up Adric. No one likes a know-it-all.", said Eleven.

Adric glared at Eleven as they loaded back in the TARDIS.

Three stumbled out of his TARDIS just as Four left. Eleven helped him back in.

"Thank you sir, I say, what is your name?", Three asked.

"You'll find out soon enough.", Eleven said as Three closed the door.

He then saw a TARDIS flying through the sky. There was a man on it. He was a man with a black suit and bowl cut. He was screaming for help about the Timelords changing him without his permission. The Doctor laughed. Funny, he liked three the best of all of his selves.

Finally, one last old man, but perhaps actually young, stumbled out of his TARDIS, frail and alone. Eleven looked at him. He looked at Eleven.

"So you're my replacement, a bow tie-wearing clown!", One mused.

Eleven smirked. As One staggered back to his TARDIS, he forgot all about these meetings he had. He now walked back to his workshop, ready to face the Daleks.


End file.
